Performance Evaluation
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Does Andy pass his evaluation with flying colors, or does he fall flat on his face? You will have to read it to see! *Shandy Smut* Smut for smut's sake! A companion piece to Date Night Drabbles: Michelangelo! Many people want to see what was next!
1. Chapter 1

See, when I try to just focus with my romantic muse, people (Sue, ProfTweety, CapricaM1983, Meg0613) always request that my smut muse make an appearance as well!

So, here goes my smut muse coming out to play!

Title credit belongs to ProfTweety and her hilarious review on Date Night Drabbles: Michelangelo!

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

"Take your clothes off!" Sharon demands as she is unbuttoning her jeans.

"Wow, bossy aren't we?" He teases as he does what he is told, smirking in the process.

"Shut up, you like being bossed around by me!" She retorts walking up to him, in her lavender lace bra and panties.

"Actually, I love it!" He teases reaching out for her. He begins to trail kisses down her neck, making her moan. The closer he gets to her pulse point the deeper the kisses become, causing her moans to become louder. He pulls her flush against him and tilts her head further back as he continues gracing her neck with ministrations of love. Her nails are lightly grazing his back, eliciting groans from him. He unhooks her bra and his mouth immediately affixes to her right breast. "Ohh!" she breathes as he begins to massage her peek with his tongue. He speeds up his pace, causing her to become more vocal, which is making his member throb more. As he moves to the other peak of deliciousness, she reaches into his boxer briefs and begins to stroke his firm length, "Damn!" He utters as she firmly pleasures him. She smiles at him, and whispers "You can't have all of the fun!"

"You wanna bet?" He exclaims picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He gently lays on the bed and she immediately pulls his mouth down to hers and envelops his lips in passionate kiss. Their tongues are battling like they are samurai fighters battling to the death. Each nipping at each other's lips as the kiss ends. As he rises up she tugs her bottom lip into her mouth. He smiles at her, "What?" She asks.

"You are so damn irresistible, when you do that?" He confesses before kissing her nose. She laughs and says, "So, now I'm the irresistible one?"

"You've always been irresistible to me!" He confesses before adorning her lips with his once more. He swallows her "Oh!" As the kiss deepens her hands travel down his chest and back into his boxer briefs. Her stroke is firmer this time and she is using her thumb to tease his head. He breaks the kiss and says, "Stop!" She smiles coyly. "What am I doing?" She inquires winking. "I can't perform if my tool is too tired!" He asserts as he runs his hands along her thigh that is wrapped his waist.

"Ok, I will…" she starts but he pulls her left nipple into his mouth, slightly grazing it with his teeth, causing her to lose her train of thought and send chills down her spin. As he pleasures one with his mouth, he uses his hand to ensure the other is treated with equal delight. He glances up at her face and sees that her eyes have fallen shut and her mouth is agape. Her moans are saturating the air, causing the restriction in his boxer briefs to become unbearable. He releases her peak, causing her to open her eyes, but she doesn't say anything, since she is too enamored with the sight of his thick and extensive length finally making an appearance as he removes his boxer briefs. She moans. He looks directly into her lust filled eyes and says, "I take it my equipment meets the specifications need to pass the performance evaluation!" He rasps, before tossing her a customary wink. "Oh, definitely!" She breathes, attempting to sit up, but he climbs back on the bed and pushes her to lie back. He grabs her hands and hoists them above her head and whispers in her ear, "Be still and let me enjoy this!" He makes his way back to her lips, and she has her lip tugged in her mouth again. She releases it as soon as he raises an eyebrow, and he caresses her lips ardently. He swiftly moves along her neck, and once he reaches her pulse point, he slowly licks the spot before gently sucking on it, ensuring not to leave a mark. Her vocal candor has simmered, but now her body is doing all of the talking. Her back arches with her kiss her gives. As he makes his way down to her breasts, he feels her squirm and giggle. He has found a ticklish spot, right in the middle of her mounds. He kisses it again, and she giggles louder and stutters, "S-t-o-p!" He looks up at her and smiles. She smiles back, and he kisses the spot again! "Now!" she exclaims between her laughter. He continues down her body and reaches her navel. Her circles her navel and then dips his tongue in and she moans loudly. He discovered that her bully button was a pleasure point when they were cuddled up on the couch a few weeks ago, supposedly watching a movie, but Andy had other plans. He circled her navel a few more times, before kissing it. He removes his hand from her wrist and says "Keep them there!" "I thought I was the boss?" She teases but doesn't move her hands. He smirks at her and glides her lace panties down her legs. He kisses his way back up her legs, and he can feel the goosebumps along her skin. He reaches her apex in no time and doesn't hesitate to dive in on arrival. Her hips buck instantly upon contact. She utters, "Fuck!" as his tongue glides over her pleasure nub. He takes delight in her course language, and continues to explore her treasure chest, finding gold as soon as his tongue dives in cove. Her nectar coats his tongue instantly, and he spreads it along her pleasure nub. His tongue takes turns diving in her cove and roaming over her nub. Her body is silently calling out for more. Her eyes have fallen shut again, and her head is thrown back. He glides two fingers in and she rasps, "Yessss!" causing his member to throb harder. His tongue and fingers continue to work their magic, as she is gripping tightly onto the headboard. He draws her nub into his mouth and releases it with a loud pop, "Ohhh!" she breathes. Her walls are clenching tightly around his fingers, he can tell she is getting close. He draws her nub into his mouth once again, and releases it with the same fervor, causing her thighs to grip around his head tighter. He smiles on her folds, and licks her one last time, causing her to shudder, and stammer out "Fuck, I'm so close!" He thrusts his fingers one last time and her fire starts, but he swiftly pulls out and she opens her eyes and starts, "Wh…" He interrupts he complaint by sinking himself in her slowly. "Ohhh!" She breathes. "Damn, you feel so good!" He rasps. He continues to sink into her, as he lifts her leg on his shoulder causing him to go deeper. Her mouth becomes agape and she looks directly in his eyes, and he slowly begins to move in her. He trials kisses along her raised leg. "Is this ok?" He asks. She nods her head yes. He picks up his pace and she begins to match his thrusts. One of his hands is massaging her peaks while the other is lightly massaging her nub. "Faster!" She rasps as she is ready to explode. He obliges her request, and takes his hand from her breasts, pulls her leg closer to his chest, causing him to sink deeper into her. "Yes, yes, yes!" She pants as she feels her waves crashing along the shore line. Her walls are pulsing against his member. He groans at the wondrous sensation as he slows his thrusts, watching her come. As she returns from her adventure at sea, she says, "Don't stop!" She lazily smiles at him. He smiles back and continues to rock into her. He starts out slowly, and her hips buck against him, letting him know she wants to go faster. He wastes no time setting a delirious pace, causing her to be vocal this time, "Yes, right there!"

"Damnit, I'm about to come!" He shouts. She pushes him back. "Lie down!" She demands. He obliges, she straddles him quickly. She guides his slick member into her drenched folds. "Damn!" they both release in unison. She slowly begins to rock back and forth. She bends down to his ear and whispers, "Guide me!" As she rises up to kiss him, his hands go straight to her hips. He slowly guides her to the perfect mix of rocking back and forth and side and side to side. "Shit, Sharon! You are so wet and tight!" he stammers out. She starts to rock harder and dig her nails into his chest. He begins to meet her thrusts. "Andyyyyy!" She screams, she is so close she can taste it. He sits up and pulls starts kissing her pulse point, causing her to throw her head back, and scream, "Ohh!"

"Look at me." He whispers in her ear. She slowly opens her eyes and their eyes lock, as she locks her arms around his neck, as he thrusts into her harder and she rocks her hips one last time. They both come tumbling over the edge at the same time.

"Unnhh!" He mewls.

"Andyyyy!" She breathes before she bites down on his shoulder.

They hold their position for a few more minutes, before she lifts her head and whispers, "You passed with flying colors!"

He looks into her eyes, and smiles and replies, "Oh, I know I did!" They both laugh before he falls back bringing her with him.

"Is that right?" She teases as she lays on his chest.

"Mm, hmm!" He says trailing his finger along her spine.

"So, what was that performance anxiety, you displayed in the parking lot?" She inquires as she looks up at him.

"Oh, that! That was just a test!" He rasps flashing the grin that she loves so much.

"A test?" She asserts.

He nods yes.

"For what?" She inquires sitting completely up.

"I was trying to make sure you weren't being a big tease!" He confesses as he folds his arm under his head.

She smiles and says, "I never tease! I always aim to please!"

"Oh, really?" He rasps.

"Really!" She says before straddling him and kissing him passionately.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Love me some nuggets of love!

 _ **Sorry ladies, this a complete one-shot! There will be no negotiating about it either!**_


	2. That Damn Couch!

Sol you know how I said yesterday that _Performance Evaluation_ was a one-shot…yeah I said it and meant it but there are some ladies who shall remain nameless who decided it was ok to bait me into writing another scene.

This is the couch scene that I so idiotically (LOL) mentioned in the other story!

I hope that is all that y'all dreamed of *ahem* Maggie, Ashley, and Allison! Oops, did I say that!

I can also be an inclusion to Date Night Drabbles.

Oh well, Enjoy!

Rated M!

ASASASASASASASASASAS

"Thank you for bringing me my favorite frozen yogurt." she says as she lays back into his chest as he settles back against the arm of the couch, to finish watching _Avengers._

"It was the least I could do. You let me choose the movie, even though it was your turn." he says pulling her flush against his body.

"I like action movies too, sometimes." she confesses with her eyes glued to the TV.

"Really?" he inquires.

"Mmm, hmm, especially if Robert Downey, Jr. is in them!" she exclaims lightly caressing his perched thigh.

"Sneaky, sneaky woman you are Sharon!" he teases as he places his hand just below her left breast, she shudders, but doesn't move his hand away. He takes that as a good sign and leaves his hand in place.

"Why, what ever do you mean?" she playfully inquires.

"You know what I mean! You are winning on all levels tonight." He says gliding his hand up and down her side.

"Care to elaborate?" she asks peeling her eyes from the screen long enough to look up at his dazzling eyes.

"Hmm, let's see, you just had some of the most expensive red velvet frozen yogurt in Los Angeles county with three toppings, a nice helping of my mint chocolate, and you are watching a movie with a man that you are drooling over!" he clarifies as she continues to look into her eyes, biting on her lower lip.

She laughs and says, "Well you forgot something."

"What?" he asks.

"I'm laying in the arms of a handsome man, while drooling over another man!" she teases. He tickles her side in retaliation, she squirms under his touch.

"Ok, ok, ok!" she breathes between giggles. "Let's finish the movie!" she exclaims, as his hand comes to rest on her side again, but his thumb is lightly stroking her lower breast. The feeling of his warm hand so close to her nipples are sending waves to her core.

"Ok, but I'm pretty sure you have already seen the ending." he whispers in her ear.

"Maybe, maybe not." She mewls. He just shakes his head.

As they watch the movie his hands continue to further explore her body. He is cautious to go slow so that she won't feel pressured. He reaches her navel and her shirt has slightly risen and her navel is fully exposed. He begins to ghostly circle her navel with one finger, she giggles lightly. He does it again, and she asks, "What are you doing?" in a light sultry tone. He doesn't verbally respond he circles it once more, and he can feel the goosebumps forming on her delicate ivory skin. He keeps doing it, and every time he does it, she has to resist the urge to moan. At this point she is no longer focused on the movie, her eyes have fallen shut. He circles it one more time, eliciting a half giggle, half moan from her. He smirks, at the sight of her getting pleasure from a simple touch to her navel. He watches her beautiful face, as he continues to give her pleasure with the simplest touch, he notices her nipples have hardened and they are clearly visible through her white tank top. He groans, and she opens her eyes, and looks into his dark amber eyes. She looks downward and sees what has made him groan, she whispers, "It seems you have found my spot." He says nothing and continues to look into her eyes and circle her navel, she releases a moan in an octave that he didn't know exists. Her eyes have fallen shut again. He circles her navel one last time, and her hand clamps down on his thigh. Something comes over him and he allows his hand to travel further south. He slowly dives below the waistband of her yoga pants, giving her plenty of time to stop it, she doesn't. She maneuvers closer into his touch. As he keeps traveling south, he encounters her satin panties and they are already drenched. He slides his finger over her nub, "Ohhh!" she utters. He does it again and her body does the talking this time, her back arches. He continues to run his finger up and down the length of her clit. Her eyes fly open and he gazes intently into her jade orbs, as he slowly slips her panties to the side and allows for the first skin on skin contact. She tugs her bottom lip into her mouth, provoking a guttural groan from within him. He continues his ministrations, "Oh my, this feels s-o-o good!" she mewls while still gazing into his eyes. She leans up to kiss him and she doesn't hesitate to seek entrance into his mouth. As the kiss deepens, he glides one finger into her hive, and he is greeted by her honey coating his digit. She moans into the kiss as he curls his finger upwards, "Shit!" she says as the break apart. He pulls his finger back and teases her entry and then dives in again. He repeats his action as she begins to ride his finger. "M-o-r-e!" she breathes. "I need more." she says in her low sultry tone once more. He obliges and adds another digit and she screams, "Andy-y-y-y!" as he thrusts his fingers. He pulls them out and runs them over her swollen nub eliciting more course language from her, "Damn!" She starts to grind against his fingers, triggering him to speed up his pace. As his pace speeds and her grinding becomes harder, she is getting closer to her release. Her thighs are getting tighter, her honey is coating every inch of her hive. He dives into her once last time, and she comes hard, "Andy-y-y-y, oh fuck!" and then she goes silent as her body convulses. He can feel her apparent explosion, and she is obviously a squitter because her honey has seeped through her panties and pants. His hand is coated in her delectable honey, he removes his hand and can't help but taste the delicious honey that has dripped from her glorious hive. He tastes her honey and it tastes as good as it feels and smells. "Mmm, tasty!" he whispers in her ear, and she comes back to present moment. She lazily smiles at him. He pecks her lips, with her honey still coating his lips. She licks her lips once he pulls back, "You are right!" she teases.

He laughs.

"You know you are steam cleaning my couch, right?" she informs him.

"I will gladly do it!" he confesses as he sucks his fingers clean and ending with a smacking noise.

"I bet you will!"

ASASASASASASASASASASAS

That is all folks! I hope you enjoyed! Leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
